Petits manipulateurs
by Lightman5
Summary: Une histoire dans le même genre que Qui a mangé les cookies ! Cal et Gillian on deux enfants , et dans cette histoire les deux enfants Lightman vont apprendre que manipuler les gens peut avoir quelques conséquences ... ( OS )


**Lightman5** : Héhéhé voici une petite histoire pour ceux qui on apprécié *voix grave* : Qui a mangé les cookies ?! ( Titre très ... étrange ! :/ )

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* ne m'appartient ! Sauf les personnages venant de mon cerveau sont à moi ! (oui j'ai déposé un brevet et tout ... Quelle longue procédure soit disant passant ! ) Je ne touche pas ... de sous !

**Note** : Comme pour l'histoire Qui a mangé les cookies ? , Gillian et Cal ont des faux jumeaux mais cette fois-ci on recule d'un an en arrière Nick et Louise on 10 ans et Emily est encore au lycée ! Voilà ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Celle-ci est pour toi** TorriGilly** :P ! (une histoire que j'ai écrite dans la semaine)

* * *

**Petits manipulateurs**

**(Musique : In too deep - Sum 41 )**

Durant un week-end alors qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez sa mère , la jeune Emily Lightman avait décidé de passer ces deux jours avec sa petite famille du côté de son paternel . Enfin c'était plutôt ce dernier qui en avait décidé ainsi car l'adolescente devait travailler sur un projet noté pour son lycée et celle-ci avait déjà prit beaucoup de retard quant à la conception de son dossier .

Alors qu'elle était entrain d'écrire un paragraphe sur son ordinateur , elle sentit subitement deux regards insistants se poser sur elle . Intriguée elle leva lentement ses yeux de son écran pour y découvrir deux enfants la tête penchée sur le côté avec leur deux mains sur leur hanches .

«-Tu as deux minutes à nous consacrer ?» Demanda un des enfants .

«-Deux minutes pas plus Louise ! Parce que après j'ai ... Enfin j'ai beaucoup de travail !» Se rattrapa t-elle .

«-Mouais ...» Marmonna la petite fille dubitatif . «Nick et moi on aimerait te demander quelque chose ...» Commença t-elle à dire en jetant un oeil à son frère qui hocha positivement la tête .

«-Si c'est pour le glacier je vous ai déjà dis cent fois que je ne pourrais pas vous y emmener !»

«-Oui mais là , on sait que tu ne vas pas pouvoir refuser !» Contre-attaqua le petit garçon.

«-Et pourquoi ça ?» Questionna Emily en ayant comme un mauvais pressentiment .

«-On sait !» Répondit Louise pour toute réponse .

«-Ouais on sait !» Répéta Nicholas avec vigueur .

«-Et qu'est-ce que vous savez au juste ?»

«-Que toi et John vous allez au parc d'attraction cette après midi alors que papa et maman t'ont interdit de sortir tant que tu n'avais pas finis de travailler !»

«-Quoi ?!» S'exclama Emily surprise. «Mais comme vous savez ça ?!»

«- Les murs font du bruit !» Signifia le petit garçon avec sérieux.

«-D'abord l'expression exact c'est les murs ont des oreilles ! Et puis vous n'aviez pas à écouter ma conversation téléphonique ! C'était privée !»

«-N'empêche que maintenant on sait ! Donc si tu ne veux pas qu'on rapporte tout à Papa tu dois suivre nos indications !»

Ils regardaient vraiment trop la télé ces deux là songea l'adolescente .

«-Bande de petits ... manipulateurs ! Hors de question que vous me faisiez du chantage !»

«-Comme tu veux ... PAPA !» Cria la petite fille .

«-Quoi ?!» S'écria le concerné alors qu'il était entrain de travailler sur un dossier urgent dans son bureau.

«-Ok ! ok ! C'est bon !» Tempéra la jeune fille effrayée d'un geste de la main avant que son père ne puisse rappliquer.

«-Tu vas nous écouter ?» Demanda Louise en regardant sa soeur .

«-Oui ! Mais dis à papa de ne pas venir !»

«-Non c'est bon en fait !» Cria la petite fille pour son père .

«-Ok ! Mais ne me déranger plus , je dois finir un dossier important avant que maman revienne !» Répliqua le paternel .

«-Ouiii !» Dirent en coeur les deux enfants .

«-Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!» Demanda la jeune fille en crispant sa mâchoire tout en rabattant l'écran de son ordinateur .

«-Tu dois nous emmener au glacier et ...»

«-Eeeet...?» Questionna l'adolescente craignant le pire .

«-Au parc d'attraction !» Finit Nicholas pour sa soeur .

«-Quoi !» S'injuria Emily . «Je ne vais pas vous emmenez au parc alors que je vais sortir avec John là bas !»

«-Tant pis !» Rétorqua Louise en regardant son frère d'un air entendu .

«-PAPAAAA !» Cria le petit garçon .

Sous ce cri Emily posa rapidement son ordinateur sur le côté et se jeta sur Nicholas pour placer une main ferme sur sa bouche .

«-Tais toi Nick !» Riposta la jeune fille en essayant de tranquilliser son frère qui se débattait sous son emprise tout en meuglant contre sa main .

Voyant que Nicholas avait quelques difficultés , Louise leur tourna le dos pour s'écrier à son tour :

«-PAPAAAAA !»

De son bureau Cal entendit les cris et soupira d'exaspération en se tapant légèrement la tête contre sa table pour ensuite murmurer :

«-Pourquoi tu n'es pas là Gill ...»

Après cela il se leva de sa chaise pour se rendre d'un pas précipité dans le salon . En arrivant dans la pièce , il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la scène devant ses yeux . Sa fille Emily entrain de tenir son frère et sa soeur à l'aide de ses deux bras , tout en ayant ses deux mains plaqués sur leur bouches .

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » Demanda le paternel d'une voix agacée .

«-Rien papa !» Répondit rapidement Emily alors qu'elle se débattait toujours avec Louise et Nicholas qui tentaient par tout les moyens de se libérer .

«-Ah bon ?! Et c'est pour ça qu'on vous entend crier à trois kilomètre !»

«-On était entrain de ...» La jeune fille sembla chercher ses mots alors que son père lui jeta un regard impatient , signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser s'il n'avait pas une explication dans la minute qui suivait . «Faire un jeu !» Finit-elle par dire .

«-Et je peux savoir à quel jeu vous jouiez pour faire tout ce remue ménage ?!»

«-On jouait à ... Cris pas ou meurs !»

À l'annonce du titre les deux enfants qui ne pouvaient prononcer aucun mot se regardèrent d'un air effrayer .

«-C'est quoi ce jeu ?»

«-C'est tout nouveau ! Ça viens de ... France !»

Cal fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension suite à la réponse donnée par sa fille . Remarquant cela Emily continua dans sa lancé :

«-En fait le but du jeu c'est que tout le monde doit se taire , sinon bah ... on le tue ! Enfin au sens figuré bien évidement !»

«-Ouais ben faites moins de bruit sinon moi je vais y jouer au sens propre ! Me suis-je fais bien comprendre ?!» Questionna t-il en pointant du doigt ses trois enfants .

L'adolescente hocha positivement la tête puis souffla d'un ton glacial à Nicholas et Louise :

«-Vous hocher la tête sinon je vous assure que vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure ...»

Les deux concernées hochèrent avec rapidité celles-ci tout en regardant leur père . Voyant que ses enfants avaient compris le message il leur fit volte face et commença à s'en aller tout en marmonnant :

«-Cris pas ou meurs ... Qu'est-ce qui vont pas inventer ces français ...»

Dès que l'expert en langage corporel fut partit , Emily déclara :

«-Je vous relâche à une seule condition ! On ne cris pas et on n'appelle pas Papa ! Ok ?!»

La petite fille et le garçonnet hochèrent lentement leur tête signe qu'ils acceptaient la demande . L'adolescente relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son frère et sa soeur , et ces derniers purent enfin soupirer de soulagement .

«-Bon alors tu acceptes ?» Re-demanda Louise les bras croisés contre son corps vite imité par son frère .

«-Ai-je vraiment le choix ...»

À ces paroles les deux enfants émirent un cris de joie puis se tapèrent dans leur main en signe de victoire .

«-Mais je vous signale que je ne peux pas sortir, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié ! Comme vous l'avez si bien dis papa m'a interdit de sortir et c'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien lui dire !»

«-Hmm... C'est pas un problème on va s'en occuper ! Hin Nick ?!»

«-Yep ! On va s'en occuper !» Affirma le petit garçon . «On va faire comment ?» Demanda celui-ci à sa soeur en chuchotant dans son oreille .

«-J'en ai aucune idée ...» Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton «Mais on va improviser comme d'hab...»

Emily n'entendant rien de ce que les deux garnements marmonnaient les regarda avec suspicion . Lorsque Louise et Nicholas eurent finit leur conversation, ils offrir un grand sourire à leur soeur ainée pour ensuite déclarer :

«-On revient !»

Puis ils se mirent à courir comme des fusées dans les couloirs de la maison jusqu'à se retrouver face à une porte entre ouverte .

«-Mais Louise on ne pas rentrer dans le bureau de papa ! Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas le déranger !» Informa le petit garçon à voix basse .

«-Oui je sais mais on pas le choix ! Bon aller on y va !»

À ces paroles Nicholas poussa lentement la porte puis passa sa tête à travers celle-ci pour y voir son père entrain de travailler . Il avala sa salive puis recula d'un pas pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le couloir .

«-Pourquoi tu rentres pas ?!» Demanda la petite fille d'un air étonné .

«-J'ai pas envie que papa me gronde !»

«-Rhooo...»

«-Bah va y toi pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?!»

«-Parce que ... Oh et puis zut ! Tu m'embêtes avec tes questions ! On a que y aller tout les deux en même temps ! ok ?»

«-Ok !»

« 1 , 2 ...3 !» Compta Louise en poussant son frère dans la pièce au dernier numéro.

Entendant du bruit Cal avait subitement tourné sa tête pour y découvrir son fils entrain de se rattraper de justesse afin ne pas tomber par terre .

«-Salut papa !» S'exclama Nicholas d'un ton faussement joyeux . « Hum ! Moi et Louise on a quelque chose d'important à te dire ...» Commença t-il à dire tout en faisant un signe de la main à sa sœur pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Cette dernière soupira et pénétra dans la pièce pour se mettre aux côtés de son frère .

«-Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose d'important ? Dépêchez-vous car je dois vraiment terminer ce dossier ! »

«-On pense que Em' travaille trop et qu'elle a besoin de sortir afin qu'elle puisse respirer un peu !» Mentit la petite fille . «Donc on voulait te demander la permission de la laisser sortir !»

«-C'est très gentil de votre part , mais Em' sait qu'elle doit bosser tout le Week-end sur son projet car elle a déjà pris trop de retard la semaine dernière . Donc je suis désolé mais je dois refuser ...»

Les deux enfants se regardèrent dépités quand soudainement le visage de Louise changea pour une expression plus joviale. Elle glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de son frère puis celui-ci acquiesça . Ils fixèrent ensuite leur père avec un étrange sourire peint sur leur visage puis Louise déclara soudainement :

«-On sait !»

«-Vous savez quoi ?»

«-Que tu as mentis à maman en lui disant que tu ne pouvais pas aller voir grand-mère Elisabeth avec elle , alors que tu étais partis jouer au poker avec tes amis!»

«- Quoi ?! Mais comment vous savez ...?!»

«-Ce qui compte c'est que nous savons ! Donc ...»

«- Ok vous avez gagné! Mais à une seule condition !»

«-Laquelle ?» Demanda Nicholas .

«-Vous l'accompagnez sinon je sais qu'elle va dépasser l'horaire et aller voir ce Jack ..."

«-John !» Rectifia Louise .

«Mouais peu n'importe ... C'est d'accord ?»

«-Mais ... c'est qu'on ferrait tout pour notre grande sœur !» Affirma Louise joyeusement .

Cal regarda sa montre et déclara :

«-Je vous laisse 1H30 , pas plus ! Ça vous va ?»

«-Parfait !»

«- Et pas un mot à maman ! Sinon elle va encore me priver de ... Enfin je vais me faire taper sur les doigts !» Se rectifia t-il . «Bon partez maintenant , car j'ai encore pas mal de boulot qui m'attend !»

«-Ok ! Merci papa !» Dit la petite fille en embrassant son père sur sa joue suivit de près par son frère .

Après ça les deux petits monstres coururent jusqu'au salon et s'exclamèrent :

«-On peut partir !»

«-Sérieux ?! Vous avez réussit ?» Demanda Emily surprise .

«-Yep !» Confirma Nicholas .

«-Super ! Mais avant qu'on parte , je vais vous donner quelques règles ! On ne cris pas , on ne se chamaille pas , on reste à mes côtés , et la plus importante de toute vous ne parlez pas à John !»

«-Dommage ...» Répliqua Louise à cette dernière information .

«-Prenez vos manteaux et on y va !»

«-Génial !» S'enthousiasma le petit garçon en se rendant à l'étage avec sa sœur .

Durant les 1h30 de sortie les deux enfants avaient été intenables . À un moment donner Emily avait même dû les chercher dans tout le parc alors qu'elle ne les avaient quitté des yeux que quelques secondes pour embrasser son petit ami . Puis après les avoir retrouvés près de la file d'attente des montagnes russe qui leur étaient interdit , Nick n'avait pas cesser de demander à sa grande soeur à ce qu'elle lui achète une Barbapapa , ce qui c'était suivit du célèbre combat : Non , Si ! Qu'elle avait malheureusement perdu au bout de 10 minutes . Suite à ça Louise avait réclamé la même chose que son frère . Emily avait soupirer puis s'était rendu au premier stand de confiserie, laissant seul les deux enfants avec son petit ami .

Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt puisque sa petite soeur en avait profiter pour discuter avec John en lui colportant les dernières techniques de détections de mensonges que son père avait pratiqué sur tout les anciens petit amis d'Emily . Ce dernier avait avalé sa salive et ses yeux s'étaient dilatés de peur à la simple évocation des méthodes utilisés par Lightman . Et lorsque la jeune fille avait rejoins le petit groupe avec les deux barpapas dans chacune de ses mains , elle fit une mine intrigué en regardant de tout les côtés .

«-Il est où John ?» Questionna Emily à son frère et sa soeur qui dévoraient leur sucrerie .

«-Mmmh il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et qu'il devait partir ... Il a aussi précisé qu'il te verrais au lycée !» Déclara Louise en se léchants les lèvres à cause du sucre qui était resté coller .

«-Quoi ?! Mais il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir !»

Louise haussa ses épaules et fit une petite moue signe qu'elle n'avait pas comprise elle aussi le comportement du jeune homme.

Emily plissa ses yeux et demanda d'une voix soupçonneuse :

«Vous ne lui avez pas parlé n'est-ce pas ?»

«-On a fait un peu connaissance ... Je lui ai parler un peu de moi , un peu de toi , un peu de papa ...» Relata la petite fille d'un ton neutre.

«-Tu as parlé de Papa à John ?!» S'injuria l'adolescente .

«-Yep !»

Emily se passa un main lasse sur son visage et songea qu'elle devrait trouver un nouveau petit ami .

«-Bon ça suffit on rentre !»

«-Déjà ?» Demanda déçu Nicholas « Mais on s'amuse tellement bien !»

«-Ouais bah pas tout le monde !» La jeune fille prit une main des deux enfants puis les ramena à la voiture .

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois enfants Lightman rentrèrent enfin chez eux .

Cal avait enfin finit son dossier et s'était reposer en étant assit sur un fauteuil du salon tout en lisant un livre . Et lorsque les deux enfants arrivèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait leur père ils se précipitèrent sur celui-ci.

«-Houla doucement les enfants ! Alors cette sortie ?»

«-C'était super !» S'exclama gaiement le petit garçon .

«-Je suis content pour vous ! Bon aller vous débarbouillez le visage , je vois que vous avez pleins de sucre sur votre bouche !»

Les enfants acquiescèrent puis coururent jusqu'à la salle de bain . Quant à Emily le regard abattu et les bras ballants s'avança avec lenteur jusqu'au escalier .Voyant cela son père lui demanda :

«-Et toi Em' ? cette sortie elle t'as fais du bien?»

Pour seule réponse la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir puis disparu à l'étage .

«-Ok je vois ...» Souffla son père en reposant ses yeux sur son bouquin .

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard la nuit était tombée sur la ville . Cal avait couché les enfants et Emily était entrain de travailler tranquillement dans sa chambre . L'expert en langage corporel s'était mit devant la télé pour décompresser un peu , le temps que sa compagne rentre à la maison . Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir , deux bras affectueux entourèrent son coup et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

«- Hey Honey !» S'exclama l'homme d'une voix fatiguée en tourna sa tête en direction de la jeune femme . «Tu vas bien ?»

«-Un peu fatigué mais ça va . Loker et Ria m'ont aidé à boucler l'affaire Andrew ...»

«-Tant mieux .» Répondit Cal en embrassant la jeune femme .

Après ce doux échange celle-ci lui demanda :

«-Et toi ta journée ? Les enfants ne t'ont pas trop dérangé ?»

«-Non , ils on été très sage !» Déclara Cal un peu trop rapidement en se levant du canapé .

«-Vraiment ?» S'interrogea curieuse la psychologue.

«-Oui ! J'ai même été surpris !»

Gillian lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Cal répliqua d'une voix aiguë :

«-Quoi ?»

La jeune femme appuya son regard et l'homme su qu'il devra rendre des comptes à sa conjointe .

* * *

Les deux enfants Lightman se trouvèrent dans la même chambre , ils étaient tout deux allongés dans leur lit entrain de se raconter diverses histoires . Mais ils furent vite couper dans leur activité par une personne qui pénétra dans la pièce .

«-Vous devriez déjà dormir les enfants .» Sermonna leur mère en voyant les enfants réveillés .

«-On voulait te voir avant de dormir ...» S'expliqua le petit garçon en baillant .

«-Je préfère que vous ne m'attendiez pas et que vous dormiez » Déclara la jeune femme en s'accroupissant entre les deux lits à la hauteur des têtes des deux enfants

«-Oui maman ...» Affirma la petite fille d'une voix épuisée .

«-Je suis venu vous embrassez mais aussi pour vous dire que ... Je sais .»

Nicholas et Louise se regardèrent d'un air intrigué puis tournèrent leur tête vers leur mère .

«-Tu sais quoi ?» Demandèrent en même temps le frère et la soeur .

«-Que vous avez fait du chantage à Em' pour aller au parc d'attraction , alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir . Et je sais aussi que vous avez manipulé votre père pour qu'il puisse vous donner la permission de sortir . En lui disant que vous alliez m'avouer le fait qu'il m'avait mentit pour grand-mère Elizabeth alors qu'il était aller au poker avec ses amis. Donc en conséquence de ce que vous avez fait , vous serrez punis et vous aiderez Madame Anderson à nettoyer son porche ainsi que son jardin gratuitement» Déblatéra la jeune femme en embrassant chacun de ses enfants.

«-Quoi mais comment tu ... ?» Commença à dire Louise .

Gillian se déplaça jusqu'a la porte de leur chambre pour l'ouvrir puis elle se retourna vers ses enfants pour affirmer :

«-Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre mes chéries ... Et puis n'oubliez jamais une maman sait tout !»

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que la jeune femme leur souhaita une bonne nuit en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle . Laissant les deux enfants choqués d'avoir étaient prit dans leur propre piège . Certes la manipulation était génétique dans la famille Lightman mais rien ne pouvait battre l'oeil aguerrit d'une mère !

**Moral de l'histoire :** La manipulation peut avoir de terrible conséquence comme aller nettoyer le jardin de Madame Anderson ! (Et croyez moi c'est pas jolie jolie ! ) Méfiez vous des mamans à l'oeil aguerrit !Et ne faite pas comme Emily , finissez votre travail avant de partir vous amusez ! ( ce que je ne fais jamais d'ailleurs ... Hum !)

Alors ? :P Review ? Un autre histoire ? ^^


End file.
